1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device.
2. Description of Related Art
During operation of an electronic device, a large amount of heat is often produced by electronic elements therein, such as by a central processing unit (CPU), and memory cards in a computer. Generally, the heat is quickly removed from the CPU to prevent unstable operation or damage to the CPU. Typically, a heat sink is attached to an outer surface of the CPU to absorb the heat from the CPU. The heat absorbed by the heat sink is then dissipated to the ambient air via a fan attached on the heat sink. However, airflow generated by the fan of the CPU does not directly flow to the memory cards, therefore, function of the fan of the CPU is not fully utilized.
What is desired, therefore, is to provide a heat dissipation device which can efficiently dissipate heat for electronic elements in an electronic device.